


Not Coming Back Empty Handed

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Indiana Jones Series, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Indy just wants to relax for a few days before heading back to his 'normal' life but as the Fates would have it, he doesn't do 'relaxing' or 'normal' and neither does Rick.





	1. The Bite of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me at 4 AM and refused to leave me alone. Why I never put these two together is beyond me.

Indiana Jones walked down into the earthen room, picking out a large pile of cushions to settle into as the steward brought in a porcelain jar and a long pipe carved to look like a swan. He smiled at the man and nodded his thanks when his allotment was packed into the pipe and he was left alone. He took his fedora off and set it aside, getting comfortable on the cushion and pulling out a lighter when the door opened and another man started down the stairs,

“Alright, yes, _thank you_.” He snapped at the steward and closed the door behind him, he turned around then frowned, “I thought I ordered a private room . . . “

“So did I.” Indy muttered, sitting up more, the pipe tapping his lower lip, “Guess when they say 'private' what they mean is 'away from other folk'.”

“Or they just figure they shove the dumb Americans together and we might kill each other and save them the trouble.” He shrugged and sat down, “Guess we gotta share.”

Indy huffed, he didn't really have a problem with sharing, and the guy didn't look like he would be more trouble than Indy could handle but then they're both sitting in an opium den in a hole-in-the-wall dive so who knew? Still, he didn't feel like getting into a fight over this,

“Sure.” He put the pipe to his mouth and lit it, taking a slow, careful drag then letting the smoke settle a bit before releasing it in a writhing coil to the ceiling, “Name's Jones, Indiana Jones.”

The other man, a brunette with what appeared to be a permanent half-smile reached for the pipe once Indy held it out, “Really? Quite a name. Rick O'Connell.”

“Where ya from?”

“America, somewhere, not sure really. You?”

“New Jersey . . .” Indy sighed through his nose and smiled lopsidedly as the drug started to make him feel heavy, “What do ya do for a living?”

“Why? 'm I gonna meet your parents?” Rick muttered around the pipe as he fumbled to light it, brow furrowed.

Indy snorted, closing his eyes, “Sure.”

“Tour guide for rich idiots who want to dig up old bones.”

Indy opened an eye and smirked, “No kidding?”

“No, why, what do you do?”

“Archaeologist.”

They stared at each other for a moment and Rick smiled, taking a long pull on the pipe once he lit it,

“You're shitting me!”

“Not at all.” Indy sat up more to take the pipe back and set it on a stand until they needed another hit.

“That's actually a weird coincidence,” Rick mumbled, he got up a bit and flopped into the cushion next to Indy, “Alright, what was your strangest dig, I bet I could top it.”

Indy cocked an eyebrow and leaned back, “Oh really? Alright . . . I found the Holy Grail one time, lost it though.”

Rick blinked, “Yanno, every big fish story ends with it getting away so there's no proof.”

Indy shrugged, “I found it and it got buried in an earthquake.”

“Mhm. Okay, what else?”

“Ark of the Covenant.”

“Okay, now you're just fucking with me.” Rick laughed, shaking his head, he propped himself up on an elbow and leaned forward, “And what happened to _that_ find? Did Bigfoot take it?”

“Government locked it up on Area 51, but you didn't hear that from me.” Indy closed his eyes again.

“Really?” Rick rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the cushion.

“You still have yet to top my story.”

“Yeah, well, in _my_ story, we have proof that we went to where we said, found what we said we found. Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, made a fortune on that one. The girl and her brother that hired me split the earnings with me. The brother was a jumpy little pickpocket, but not a bad bird really, librarian, really smart and pretty and a lot tougher than she looked.”

“There's a lot of woman like that in the world if you're willing to dig for them.” Indy snickered.

Rick laughed, “That your attempt at a joke?”

“Was worth a try, so what did you find in the City of the Dead?”

“A cursed mummy, sumbitch came to life and tried to take over the world,” Rick rolled over, grinning stupidly up at Indy and throwing an arm around the blonde's middle, “We sent his ass back to Hell where it belonged.”

“That's a pretty good story.” Indy murmured, titling his head back into the pillow, “ . . . Pass me the pipe, will ya?”

Rick crawled over Indy and plucked the pipe out of its stand and held it out, “Here.”

He quietly watched Indy take a longer pull then took his turn and set the pipe back,

“You ever go to Egypt?”

“Mhm, got a really good friend there, he's been on a few digs with me . . . Been all over the world . . . seen some shit . . . “ Indy's eyes were having a hard time staying open, he sat up and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, “Hot in here.”

Rick watched Indy lazily, tilting his head, “We should do a dig together, might be fun.”

Indy snorted, “I'm due back in the States in three days, this was my last hurrah before going back to civilian life for a spell.”

“Oh yeah? What do you do when you're not running around chasing religious artifacts?”

Indy shrugged out of his shirt and laid back down, hardly surprised when Rick snuggled back up to him,

“I teach at a University.”

“You're a teacher?” Rick repeated.

“A professor, yes.” Indy closed his eyes, idly running his fingers over Rick's hair as it started to get a bit tousled.

“ . . . huh, can't picture it. Bet the girls want you all over their 'student body'?” Rick laughed and yawned.

“Very funny, idiot.” Indy muttered, then he chuckled, “You have _no_ idea.”

“Real lady's man, huh?”

Indy felt himself slipping slowly into a drugged sleep but he didn't fight it, instead he enjoyed floating along in blissful, heady daydreams until it filtered down to darkness and he passed out.

* * *

Indy woke to a hand over his mouth, his first instinct to punch toward the origin of said hand proved more attuned then he thought, his knuckles made solid contact with someone's nose and they fell over backward with a rain of curses,

“Jesus Christ!”

Indy blinked into wakefulness, his head pounding and mouth felt like he'd swallowed down a lot of sand, his eyes adjusted to the dim light and Rick who was clutching his nose and sitting on the bare floor,

“Sorry, I didn't-”

“Yeah, clearly,” Rick muttered, gingerly checking his nose for blood or a break, “You were having a nightmare and yelling. I thought I'd wake you up since I couldn't get any sleep with you carrying on like that.”

Indy shook his hand out and slowly got to his feet, stumbling a bit to a water basin in one corner, he turned on one of the lights and washed his face,

“What was I saying?”

“Nothing I understood, how many languages do you speak?” Rick asked, moving to scoop some water into his own hand and carefully clean his nose. Indy turned and grabbed Rick's chin, turning his head one way then the other.

“A few. It's not broken, just gonna swell a bit.” Indy glanced down at Rick then himself, “When did we take our clothes off?”

Rick blinked as if he hadn't really given it much thought, “Right before we passed out, I think? You kept saying it was too hot and about fire or lava or something and took your clothes off. I guess I thought it was a good idea too, kept feeling like there were bugs all over me anyway.”

Indy shivered at the thought, “So long as it isn't snakes . . . “ He went back to the pillows which had somehow gotten into a massive pile, “Bugs I can handle, snakes? Not unless I have no choice. Rats? No problem. Dead bodies. Piece of cake. Snakes? No.”

Rick sprawled out next to Indy on his stomach, “Really? If you'd seen the bugs I saw at Hamunaptra, you wouldn't like them very much.”

“How bad can a few bugs be?” Indy cocked an eyebrow.

“Big flesh-eating beetles that swarm.” Rick said flatly, narrowing his eyes.

Indy grimaced, wrinkling his nose, “Alright, that would probably be my limit.”

“Mhm.”

* * *

The next morning Indy and Rick quietly got dressed and headed out of the den, Rick squinted up at the early morning sun, glancing at Indy as the blonde put his fedora back on his head, adjusting the brim a bit.

“So, breakfast?”

Indy blinked at Rick for a moment, then he shrugged, “Sure. Why not?”

Rick led the way to a small cafe of sorts where he got what looked like crepes smothered in honey and berries of some kind. Indy grimaced and just ordered coffee,

“Got a bit of a sweet tooth?”

“Yeah, and? Spent enough of my life eating tasteless gruel or nothing at all, I like having good food.”

“Oh yeah?” Indy leaned back in his seat, wishing he had some sunglasses since just his hat wasn't cutting it and his head was still pounding.

“Mhm, orphanage, prison, the Legion, prison again, going all over the desert with rich people.” Rick shrugged, “I like good food.”

Indy regarded Rick for a few minutes, “So, what's your next job?”

“Not sure yet, I usually wait about for tourists to get confused and turned all around because people don't speak English and who better to trust then an American with this winning face?” Rick smiled good-naturedly at Indy.

Indiana tapped the corner of his own mouth, “Got a bit of something right there.”

Rick blinked and wiped at his face, “Anyway, it pays pretty good.”

“I suppose if unsuspecting foreigners get duped by one of their countrymen, it's not so-”

Rick slammed his fist on the table, almost upending Indy's coffee, “I _don't_ 'dupe' people, I take them where they want to go, I told you, I'm a 'guide' not a 'leave them in the desert to rot'. I'm _not_ a crook.”

“But you've been to prison twice?” Indy sipped his coffee slowly, glad that he'd checked his satchel twice before leaving the den.

“The first time, I was a kid and I was starving.” Rick muttered, glaring at Indy, “The second time I just wandered out of the desert after my entire squadron was killed for a pile of rocks and sand, I was hungry, delirious and horny.”

Indy went through all the things a man could get arrested for with that criteria and he didn't like what he came up with. He was just getting ready to put money on the table and high-tail it back to his hotel but Rick ducked his head as his ears and cheeks reddened,

“Sodomy.” Rick mumbled finally, “I was found with another man so they arrested me and tried to hang me.”

Indy blinked in surprise then shook his head, “You should have been more careful.”

Rick shook his head after a long pause, “I wasn't thinking straight.”

“Oh, really?” Indy chuckled.

Rick blinked then snorted, “Alright, real funny, anyway, I was never arrested for doing something _actually_ bad and I don't leave people in the desert to die.”

Indy nodded slowly, regarding the brunette carefully then he smirked, “You seem like you know your way around a dig and aren't afraid of getting your hands dirty. What say we work together on my next assignment?”

Rick cocked an eyebrow, “And you're not turned off at all by what I just told you?”

“No.” Indy shrugged, leaning forward, “Like I said, I'm due back in the States in a few days but I'd like you to accompany me, unless you had more pressing engagements?”

Rick shook his head, “Nope, I'm all yours.” He blushed and cleared his throat, “I mean-”

“I knew what you meant.” Indy settled the bill and stood up, “Come on, we better go make sure your papers are in order.”

“Alright, _boss_.” Rick smirked and followed Indy into the busy midway.


	2. Travel Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indy and Rick settle a few things while Indy plans out their trip back to Bedford.

Indy opened the door of his hotel room and stepped in, shrugging out of his jacket and chucking it, his hat and satchel onto a chair in the corner. Rick followed in close behind and shut the door behind him. Rick looked around curiously, whistling lowly,

“Looks nice, Jones.”

Indy sat down to take his boots off, “Thanks, it's not much, but it beats a tent any day. I'm gonna head down to the bath.”

“I'll join you.” Rick pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, he paused at his belt when Indy shrugged out of his own shirt, revealing thin scars that criss-crossed his back and shoulders, “ . . . hell'd those come from?”

Indy stopped with his shirt in one hand and glanced over his shoulder, “Morocco. Had a run-in with the slave trade out that way when I was younger back when my dad was still doing lecture tours.”

Rick slowly moved up behind Indy, his fingers hovering over the lines, “May I?”

“Sure.” Indy dropped his shirt and undid his belt, stopping when he felt Rick's fingers slowly tracing some of the lines.

“They don't . . . _hurt,_ do they?”

“Not anymore, no. Happened a long time ago.” Indy shrugged and turned around, pulling his pistol out, he unloaded it and set it and the bullets into his satchel while Rick finished disrobing.

Indiana turned with a hand on his belt and stopped when he saw Rick standing completely naked except for the cuff on his right forearm that he was currently undoing. Now that the light was better and he wasn't under the influence of any substances, Indiana could admit to himself that Rick was a pretty handsome specimen, his muscles were more defined than Indy's, not as hairy but still, not bad. Rick looked up, catching Indy watching him and he pouted his lips a bit,

“See something ya like, Professor?”

Indy cleared his throat and dropped his pants to the floor, trying and almost failing to kick them off without falling,

“I'm not blind, that's all. C'mon.”

Rick smirked and took the towel that Indy handed him, they went down a back stairwell toward a private bath, Rick's eyes widened as he looked around,

“Huh . . . pretty chic, Jones . . . “ He watched Indy move to the steaming bath and slide a leg in, “Think I finally backed the right horse.”

Indy looked up as he slowly settled into the bathwater, tilting his head back and stretching his arms out along the rim with a satisfied sigh,

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you seem like a pretty stable guy, someone I can trust who won't play me for a fool or leave me to die somewhere.” Rick got in opposite of Indy, “It's nice to have that every once in a few years.”

Indy nodded, regarding Rick in a calculating way, he'd always had rotten luck with who he could trust and for how long. He had so few friends in this world that he could count on and Rick seemed . . . well, Indy wasn't stupid enough to completely trust the brunette just yet, reasons he'd unloaded his gun before putting it away, but he liked to think he wasn't a complete disaster when it came to judging someone's character. It was also refreshing that Rick was just as wary of Indy, made the blonde think that maybe they weren't so different.

“Feelin's mutual.” Indy murmured, he turned and reached for a small mirror and straight razor out of a basket next to the bath.

“Here, lemme help.” Rick sloshed over and sat next to Indy, holding the mirror for him.

Indy nodded in thanks and tilted his head back to start shaving, “So you're from America but you don't know where exactly?”

“Nope, grew up in Cairo after my mom died and never knew my father.” Rick shrugged then straightened when he made the mirror dip a bit, “What about you? Your parents live in the States?”

“Mhm.” Indy shook the blade in the water and resumed, “My father does.”

“And your mother . . . ?”

“Died when I was a kid.” Indy said shortly.

“Oh, sorry.”

“It's alright, you didn't know.” Indy finished and held the razor out for Rick, “Want to shave?”

“What? My rugged looks not striking enough?” Rick smiled, clearly relieved to have a change in subject as he took the razor and handed the mirror over, “Here, hold that for me.”

Indy obliged, watching as Rick swiped the blade slowly over his skin, the brunette flinched and almost dropped the razor upon cutting himself along his jawbone,

“Ah, damn.”

Indy huffed and leaned forward, “Hang on, hold still.”

“I _can_ shave myself.” Rick muttered but he handed the razor back and scooted closer, folding his legs under himself as Indy held the razor in one hand and tilted Rick's chin back with the other.

“Clearly not since you almost cut your throat open.” Indy muttered, he quickly finished shaving Rick's jaw and neck then reached for a cloth to press to the cut.

“It's just a nick, Jones, relax.” Rick muttered but he let Indy staunch the bleeding.

Indy snorted, pulling the cloth aside to examine the cut then chucked it onto the floor, he didn't deem to comment further and they both bathed in silence on opposite ends of the tub. Indy got out and reached for his towel, he wrapped it around his waist and turned to give Rick his only to see Rick still sitting in the tub,

“You coming? I have to make sure your passport is in order before we leave in a few days.”

“I'll be along in a minute.” Rick shrugged.

Indy stared at him then crossed his arms, “Alright, I'll be upstairs.”

“Alright.”

Indy stopped for a moment in the doorway, cleared his throat and went back upstairs. He dried his hair and started picking out clean clothes, he stopped when the door opened and he looked around to see Rick moving as quickly as he could to an old pack he'd brought with him. Indy shook his head and turned back to his clothes, dropping his towel,

“You know I could see into the bath water, right?”

Rick stiffened and cleared his throat, “I don't know what you're talking ab-”

“Yes, you do.” Indy said simply, slipping his shorts on.

Rick made a noise in the back of his throat and grumbled, “What difference does it make?”

“Maybe if you just told me what you want, we could both deal with it?” Indy suggested, turning to sit on the edge of the bed, his trousers in hand.

Rick's hands twitched at his sides and he huffed, turning around and crossing his arms, “Last time I did that, I ended up in prison and almost dying by being hung.”

“Hanged.”

Rick blinked, “What?”

“People are hanged, pictures are hung.” Indy corrected, sliding his pant leg over his foot, glancing at Rick briefly.

“Pretty sure people are hung.” Rick said, tilting his head back.

“No, they're _hanged._ ” Indy said more firmly, perplexed as to why they were even talking about this,

“You gonna argue with this?” Rick gestured between his legs, head tilted and his mouth set in an almost comical pout.

Indy blinked, “Rick, that's not the same as being hanged by the neck.”

Rick rolled his eyes and leaned back, “Then why do you want to talk about it?”

“It's not that I want to talk about- look, I just want us to be upfront with each other, alright? I'm not doing the pent-up, pining bullshit. Been there, done that, not my style.” Indy muttered, doing his belt up and sitting back down as he reached for his boots.

Rick cleared his throat and crossed the room to stand directly in front of Indy, “Alright, if that's how you want it then here it is, I don't know you but I feel like after a while I'll want to get to know you _real_ well, if you catch my very obvious drift.”

Indy blinked, slowly letting his eyes explore Rick from top to bottom then back again, his eyes stopping at Rick's blue ones, he smirked and leaned back on one hand,

“Really?”

“Yeah, _really_.” Rick said, working his jaw a bit, “So what do ya say?”

“I say that I'm always up for an adventure.” Indy put his free hand on Rick's hip, his thumb stroking slowly over the wing of bone there.

Rick blinked and visibly relaxed, “Well alright then, glad we got that out of the way.”

Indy nodded as Rick went back to his bag and started to get dressed, the archaeologist smiled a bit and shook his head while he finished getting dressed.

* * *

 

After dinner they were sitting in Indy's bedroom drinking what passed for beer here and swapping stories again, it seemed to be one of the things they could both discuss animatedly, not to mention they believed each other's wild stories. Indy laughed and sat forward, gesturing with his bottle,

"I'll do ya one better, hang on, look, we were crouched over in this unlit tunnel and ALL around us was this skittering sound and we kept walking on this stuff that sounded like, what'd Short call it? Fortune cookies, he said it sounded like we were walking on fortune cookies!"

"How long did it take you to find your balls and turn a light on?" Rick laughed, taking a long swallow from his own beer.

"God, longer than I want to admit, mostly because I had a sinking feeling I knew what it was." Indy shook his head, sitting back in his chair, "I flicked on my lighter and BOOM! Bugs! Everywhere! I'm talking millipedes, these weird mantis type things, mole crickets, beetles, centipedes!"

"Oh gods!" Rick did a full-body shiver, "That right there, that's my nightmare. After the scarabs, I can't stand bugs." 

"It gets worse! It gets worse! So here me and the kid are, we got bugs crawling up our legs and over our feet and we see only one doorway so we jump in there and it was bizarre because there weren't any bugs in there . . . huh," Indy furrowed his brow, "Never thought of why that might be . . . "

Rick nodded, "Then what happened?"

Indy shrugged, "Ceiling started to drop with spikes, Willy put her hand in a hole and released the mechanism that would put the door back up and we got out."

Rick hmm'ed and finished his beer, he glanced around then looked at the bed, "So, am I hitting the floor or do you mind sharing a bunk?"

"We can share. Gets cold at night anyway." Indy mumbled around the lip of the bottle before finishing his as well.

They stripped down to their skivvies and climbed into the bed, Rick stretched out and yawned, "Any particular plans tomorrow?"

"Getting the plane in order, packing up. Not much." Indy murmured then grunted when Rick rolled over and slung an arm around him.

"Sounds like a plan." Rick murmured, closing his eyes.

Indy nodded, petting Rick's head lightly as the brunette started to snore loudly, Indy smirked and closed his eyes, busy day tomorrow . . . 

* * *

“Alright,” Indy checked the plane schedule again and shouldered his bag, “I just have to make sure the crates are in order and we can leave.”

Rick trotted alongside Indy, looking nervously at the plane, “I hate flying . . . “

“It's just to Spain, we'll be boarding a ship to New York then a train home to Bedford.” Indy explained, he went up to a few workers and spoke with them briefly before turning and nodded, “Everything should be in order, we'll be leaving in a few hours so I would suggest getting anything you need done . . . done.”

Rick nodded and licked his lips, “Right . . . “

Indy stopped just outside the gate, “This is your last chance to back out.”

Rick shook his head, “I'm not backing out.”

“Just giving you the option, I'm not about to get halfway to the States only for you to get cold feet.”

“I won't get cold feet!” Rick snapped.

“Don't yell at me, kid, I'm covering my own ass!” Indy snapped back, pointing a finger in Rick's face.

“Don't call me 'kid'.”

“Don't _act_ like one.”

Rick smacked Indy's hand aside, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him in for an almost bruising kiss. Indy's eyes widened slightly then he grabbed Rick's hair at the back and tugged him closer. They went back and forth a bit, both trying to dominate the kiss until Rick broke it, breathing a bit heavy and he cleared his throat,

“That cover your ass well enough?”

Indy let the brunette go and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “I'd say it covers _something_.”

They fell back into step as they headed to the hotel to pack their things.

* * *

Indy sat back in his seat as the plane prepared to take off, he was about to pull his hat over his face and try to sleep when he noticed Rick sitting rigidly in his own seat, face gray, hands white-knuckled on the armrests and the muscles in his jaw kept jumping as he ground his teeth.

“Rick.”

“What?”

“Relax.”

“No.”

“Rick, the plane isn't even airborne yet.”

“But it _will_ be.”

“But it's not ye- well, nevermind.”

Rick's eyes squeezed shut as the plane began to lift off, Indy blinked in concern then sighed, he reached over and put a hand on Rick's. The brunette opened one eye and grunted, unlatching his hand from the rest to squeeze Indy's until he was sure that the bones might give away. The plane leveled out and Rick took a deep breath, still gripping Indy's hand.

“If I had known you were going to be this nervous, I would have slipped you something.” Indy remarked, jerking his chin at their linked hands, his fingertips were darkening a little as the circulation was cut off.

“Didn't want to mention.” Rick muttered, pulling the shade down on his window, tilting his head back and breathing shakily.

“Why?”

“You might've thought better of taking me if I let on tha-”

“That's really stupid.” Indy said, shaking his head, “I get seasick but we're taking a ship anyway.”

Rick looked at Indy then his eyes flitting about nervously, “ . . . well . . . “

“Just relax your grip a bit, Rick, I need my fingers.” Indy gestured to their hands.

Rick quickly let go of Indy's hand and cleared his throat, “Sorry.”

Indy huffed and reached over to take Rick's hand again, “Relax, I'm not mad.”

Rick swallowed and sat back, eyes staring blankly ahead, “okay.”

Indy considered this behavior with the kind of curiosity that an intellectual was wont to do, Rick liked affection, that much was clear but was unwary when he wasn't the one handing it out. He was a cocky bastard at the best of times but a nervous wreck when his weaknesses were exposed . . . interesting. Indy smiled, pushing his hat down over his face, he liked Rick.

 


	3. Sickness and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indy and Rick are on their way back to the States.

The ship had hardly left the harbor before Indy felt his stomach start to protest, he grimaced and started to rifle through his bags, only to come up empty-handed,

“Shit . . . “ He muttered, checking again.

Rick glanced up from hanging his jacket on a rack next to his bunk, “What? You forget something?”

“Mhm, just one of the important 'things'.” Indy grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What? Not part of your find, right?” Rick stood up a bit, looking around as if to help in the search before he knew what he was looking for.

“No, no, that's all packed in crates in the hull, I triple-checked on that,” Indy dropped his bag on the other bed and groaned, “The medicine I take for seasickness . . . I must have forgotten it at the hotel.”

Rick whistled and shook his head, “Well, you're in for a time of it, aren't you?”

“Yep.” Indy sat down and rubbed his temples, already feeling the motion of the boat doing it's horrible black magic on his guts, twisting them up in knots.

Rick sat next to Indy, putting a hand lightly on the other man's shoulder, “Anything I can do for you, professor?”

“Get me that wastebasket. Now.”

Rick barely made it in time before Indy became reacquainted with breakfast.

* * *

Indy leaned over the edge of the bed with his arms hanging down far enough that his hands brushed the floor, he moaned loudly until Rick came over with the water and a rag, The brunette carefully bathed the back of Indy's neck and then his forehead, grimacing all the while,

“Can I take a break for a bit? I need some air, Jones, this cabin reeks and you don't smell all that great either.”

Indy waved a hand dismissively and went back to trying to force back the nausea enough to hopefully sleep it off. Meanwhile the professor groaned and swallowed thickly, his tongue felt like it was covered in a layer of felt and his head hurt. Indy rolled onto his back and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that maybe he could just sleep through the entire . . . six day voyage . . . ah shit . . .

* * *

Indy staggered out to the railing and blinked rapidly in the slight rain, tipping a bottle of whiskey to his lips, no being drunk did arguably _not_ help his seasickness but it at least made the chills go away. He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand fell on his shoulder,

“Jesus Christ, Rick, don't _do_ that!” He snapped, scowling at the brunette.

Rick shook his head to get his wet hair out of his face and puffed out his cheeks as the rain started getting heavier,

“You really think standing in the rain is gonna make your stomach relax? And you're _drinking_?”

Indy snorted, watching the rain drip off the end of Rick's nose and his eyelashes, “No, but figured it was a better alternative to just lying in a stuffy cabin puking in a bucket.”

Rick wrinkled his nose, “I don't blame you, your breath alone could kill an army.”

Indy snorted again and stared back out at the gray, strangely calm ocean, “ . . . you served in the military, didn't you?”

“French Legion, yeah.” Rick reached up to smooth his hair back on his head and off his face, he looked around then waved Indy toward an overhang to sit on some crates.

“What was that like?”

“You never serve in any military?” Rick cocked an eyebrow.

“Not officially. I've worked _with_ the military on a few projects but not directly _in_ the military.” Indy muttered, taking a long swallow of whiskey then wiping the lip of the bottle and handing it over to Rick.

Rick nodded slightly and took a healthy pull from the bottle, “Hm. You ever kill a man, professor?”

“Yup.” Indy leaned back and pushed his hat forward.

Rick waited a beat or two as if expecting Indy to elaborate then furrowed his brow, “That all?”

“ _Yup_.” Indy said a bit more firmly.

There was quiet for a moment or two then Rick cleared his throat, “Was it self-defense or . . . ?”

“If you're asking whether or not I murdered someone in cold blood, no, I did not. I had good reason and didn't think twice.” Indy tilted his hat back up and fixed Rick with a calculating stare, “Not that it makes much difference, it was them or me and I chose me every goddamn time.”

Rick nodded slowly, passing the whiskey back over and putting his hands behind his head, “You're an odd fella, ya know that?”

“You aren't much better. What's with the tattoo? I recognize it but I thought that whole cult was dead-”

“The Medjai _aren't_ a cult,” Rick said sharply, his brow furrowing, “They're an order of bodyguards.”

“That believed they were the last defense to the apocalypse.” Indy pointed out, tipping the bottle to his lips.

“You say that as if you haven't seen creepy, supernatural shit,” Rick muttered, “You talk about finding the holy artifacts of Judeo-Christian religions like it's nothing but I have a tattoo of an ancient Egyptian order and _I'm_ the crazy one?”

Indy paused then shrugged, “I suppose you're right, but I don't really put a lot of stock into that religious stuff anyway.”

“Even after everything you've seen?” Rick tilted his head.

“After what I've seen and been through I think there's a lot of weird, unexplained shit in the universe, but I don't think it means there's something beyond human comprehension.” Indy stared out into the rain as it started to pour out now.

Rick blinked for a moment, “But . . . not gods or a God?”

“No.” Indy shook his head, “What about you? Do you believe in gods?”

“ . . . not sure, I dunno, I'm just a dumb tour guide, I don't really like philosophy or whatever this is.” Rick gestured between them indicating the conversation and shrugged, “Whatever's out there has essentially decided that they or it are going to do whatever it wants whether we like it or not.”

Indy nodded, “I suppose that's as good an explanation as any.”

* * *

The ship made port right on schedule and Indy could not be happier, “Alright, our train leaves tomorrow morning so we should rest up and get some food.”

Rick nodded, looking around New York curiously, “Wow . . . Sure is a big city. Is Bedford this large?”

Indy snorted, “No, it's a relatively smaller city. Does it intimidate you?”

“Yeah,” Rick hefted his duffel higher onto his shoulder, still glancing around, “Considering I'm used to being surrounded by pyramids and huts, this is . . . different.”

Indy smiled, putting an arm around Rick's shoulders, “Don't worry, O'Connell, Bedford is more both our speeds. Besides that you can work for me at the college and museum.”

Rick smiled, sliding his own arm across the small of Indy's back, “Sounds like a plan, professor.”

* * *

Thankfully neither was bothered with travel by train so they slept through the entire journey, Indy led the way up to where his car was parked in the station garage once they made their stop, Rick loaded their bags into the boot of the black V-16 Cadillac, he licked his lips and stepped back to just stare at it for a moment, Indy leaned on the roof and cocked his head,

“Ya getting in, Rick?”

“Yeah, I just . . . it's a nice car.”

Indy smirked, ducking his head a bit as he felt his cheeks flush just a bit, “Glad you like it. You uh, you wanna drive it?”

Rick shook his head, “Naw, wouldn't want to scratch the paint.”

They got in and Indy turned it over, backing slowly out of the parking spot then turning them out toward the road, he glanced at Rick and swallowed, “You . . . you like cars?”

Rick let his head roll slowly over to stare at Indy for a minute and smirked, “Who doesn't appreciate a slick car?”

Indy shifted and tightened his grip on the wheel, almost hitting the brake when Rick's hand slapped down onto his thigh, he glanced down on it then back to the road. Rick leaned closer, breathing in Indy's ear,

“You got great taste, professor.”

“In what, cars?”

“Cars, clothes . . . men, yeah all that.” Rick chuckled then leaned closer and pressed his lips in an open-mouthed kiss to Indy's neck making the blonde shiver.

Indy swallowed and shifted his weight, leaning into the kiss a bit, “You giving yourself a compliment? Kinda trashy . . . “

“You like it.” Rick murmured, kissing his way up to Indy's ear and biting it lightly, "Don't you,  _boss_?" 

Indy's hands jerked on the wheel and he had to pull away, “Rick, I'm trying to drive!”

“And I'm trying to suck your prick, so just mind your own business and I'll mind mine.” Rick chuckled, his hand sliding up Indy's in-seam.

Indy grimaced as he tried to keep his eyes and mind on the road but it was difficult with Rick groping and kissing every inch he could get his grubby little paws on . . . and those lips were sure to be the death of Indiana, he just knew it.

Indy leaned back as they came to an intersection and waited for his turn to go, Rick seemed to take this as his cue to undo the blonde's belt and fly, his hand sliding in to search about. Indy shifted his legs further apart, glancing briefly at Rick before signaling his turn and cranking the wheel a bit harder then he meant as Rick tugged Indy's dick out and his head suddenly shot south.

The blonde hissed in a breath and tried to keep his eyes on the road and not rolling up into his skull as he felt Rick's tongue circle his cockhead, pushing the foreskin back making Indy's hips jerk,

“ _Shit_ . . . !“

Rick chuckled softly and his mouth engulfed Indy in one shot, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked deeply, Indy grunted and started thrusting, his hand reaching down to grip Rick's hair and push him down until he felt the brunette sputter and cough but he didn't try to pull off so Indy pushed faster.

Indy panted as he drove one-handed up his street and pulled into his driveway, waving at his neighbors as nonchalantly as he could with his soul being sucked out through his prick. He groaned and grabbed Rick's head in both hands and thrust down into the brunette's throat, biting his lip to keep the moan that was building under control as he came.

Rick sat up once Indy let his head go, wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand, “Good?”

Indy slumped back against the seat and breathed out heavily, fixing Rick with a slack-jawed grin, “'Good'? That was _fantastic!_ ”

Rick chuckled, his ears reddening, “Maybe later you can return the favor?”

“After we get unpacked I can see my way into doing that.” Indy reached down to put himself back in order.

Rick smiled and was about to open the car door but Indy grabbed his arm, he turned back around but his smile slipped when he saw how serious Indy looked, with his brow furrowed and jaw set,

“What?”

“This is . . . this is a small town and people . . . “ Indy gestured vaguely, looking out the window absently, “People . . . talk.”

Rick pursed his lips and looked away, “I get it.”

“I just . . . I could lose my job and my credibility if-”

“If we appear too familiar in public,” Rick finished and he nodded, “Indy, I get it, I was almost executed for sodomy, remember? I know how bad it can get and I want us both to be safe so . . . I'll keep it discreet.”

Indy leaned forward on the steering wheel and rubbed his face, “I just . . . it's not you, it's-”

“Indiana,” Rick interjected firmly, “I know. It's alright.”

“I mean, the oral was-”

“Great, I know,” Rick smirked, “I'll keep my skills behind closed doors from now on.”

Indy sighed and smiled a bit, reaching over to put a hand on Rick's, “I appreciate it, you understanding, not just the blowjob.”

Rick laughed and shook his head, “You're welcome and don't worry, I'll keep myself restrained and not risk getting hung again.”

Indy winced as Rick got out of the car, “It . . . it's _hanged_.”

 


	4. Alter-Ego of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick learns some things about Indy, some a little touchier then others.

Rick stumbled down the stairs and almost broke his neck doing a double-take, “Uh, what the fuck?”

Indy looked up from his typewriter and blinked over his spectacles, “What?”

Rick gestured to Indy's attire, “ . . . you just look like a-”

“Professor of a college? Yes, that is the general idea.” Indy continued typing his report and proposal, occasionally adjusting his glasses.

Rick walked around and sat on the edge of the desk, regarding Indy with pursed lips, “A bowtie.”

“Mhm.”

“Glasses.”

“Yes?”

“ . . . suspenders.”

Indy sighed heavily and closed his eyes, “Yes, that is an accurate list of what I'm wearing, did you need something?”

“I just can't get over how you went from a stone-faced, grizzled archaeologist with a bullwhip and fedora to . . . “ Rick gestured up and down Indy's body again.

Indy stared at Rick who looked pretty much the same as he had when they left Egypt, “I have to look professional for my job, Richard and I think I look quite fetching.”

Rick snorted, hopping off the desk and standing behind Indy, his hands clasping the professor's shoulders, rubbing them lightly,

“Oh I didn't say you weren't attractive like this, just a different facet of you, that's all.” He leaned down, his nose dragging over Indy's smooth cheek, “And I _like_ it.”

Indy smirked as he continued to type, “Please, dear . . . I'm trying to work . . . “

Rick chuckled, “When's the report due?”

“Tuesday.”

“Well it's Thursday so you have _plenty_ of time to get that done. And me.” Rick reached forward and took Indy's wrist, moving it from the keys back to his thigh.

Indy smirked, “At this rate, I'll never get _anything_ done.”

“C'mon, boss, I'm sure you can fit me in somewhere on your oh-so-busy schedule.” Rick murmured, kissing Indy's neck.

“I-”

The doorbell rang and Indy stood up so fast that the chair knocked into Rick and he fell over,

“Agh, my knee!”

Indy muttered a hurried apology and went to the foyer, he quickly smooth his trousers, cleared his throat and answered the door,

“Oh, Marcus, hello.”

Marcus Brody's usually jovial face broke out into a smile and he stepped in when Indy moved aside,

“Indy, hello! Just popped in to ask how the trip went? I got your telegram earlier.”

“The trip was fine, had trouble getting out of the country but otherwise nothing new.” Indy closed the door behind Marcus and cleared his throat loudly just as Rick walked out of the study, “Uh, Marcus this is my new assistant, Richard O'Connell.”

Marcus beamed at Rick and extended his hand, “Marcus Brody, museum curator and one of Indy's oldest friends and benefactors. Any friend of Indy's is a friend of mine, to be sure!”

Rick smiled and shook Marcus's hand, “Glad to meet ya, since we're friends now you can just call me 'Rick'.”

“Rick it is then!” Marcus turned back to Indy, “Can I expect the full report on Tuesday? Is that enough time?”

“More than enough, Marcus.” Indy nodded.

“Excellent, excellent! Oh, and the shipment-?”

“Should be at the museum Wednesday morning, Thursday at the latest.”

“Very good! Well, I will leave you to it, as you do have a class this afternoon-”

“Huh?” Indy blinked in confusion.

Marcus blinked, “Well, yes, you were to resume your regular schedule today.”

There was a beat of silence then Marcus grimaced,

“Oh dear, have I gotten my dates mixed up?”

“It's fine, Marcus, I assume you dismissed the substitute?” Indy hurriedly went to his desk and started to gather up some papers.

“Um, yes, that's mostly why I came here, to hand you the notes.” Marcus pulled a sheaf of papers out of his coat pocket and held them out to Indy.

The Professor quickly took them and nodded, “I have to get going _now_ if I want everything to be set up.”

“Right, right, I'll leave you to it.” Marcus hurried out.

Rick had remained silent through the exchange, but now he turned to Indy, “And that was your boss?”

“Yes, Marcus is a great man if not a little absentminded at times.” Indy grabbed his satchel and shoved the notes and papers into it, “Right, well, I have to get go-”

“I'll come with.” Rick moved to grab his coat.

“You can if you want.” Indy slung the strap of his satchel onto his shoulder and hurried to the door with keys in hand.

* * *

They made it to the college with a half hour to spare, they were actually having a very interesting discussion on curses and why they're put on ancient tombs and treasure and whether it's worth the risk when they came upon Indy's office door, he took his keys out and was about ot unlock it when Rick put a hand out,

“Hey, is this the right door?”

Indy grimaced and slowly breathed in, “Yes.”

“But it says- wait a second,” Rick squinted at the name on the door then looked at Indy, smirking, “ . . . your name is 'Henry'?”

Indy's jaw clenched, “I _like_ Indiana.”

Rick laughed shortly, “Your name is 'Henry Jr.'!”

“And yours is 'Richard', what's your point?” Indy muttered, hurriedly unlocking the door.

“Yeah, but I _told_ you that my full name is Richard, you gave me a nickname right off the bat!” Rick chuckled and followed Indy in, “Don't worry, Professor, I won't call you 'Henry'.”

“Thank y-”

“How do you feel about 'Junior', though?”

Indy whipped around and pointed a finger at Rick, “No. My father calls me that, do not call me 'Junior'.”

Rick held his hands up and chuckled, “Alright, alright, Indy, didn't mean to ruffle your feathers.”

Indy snorted and went to his desk, shuffling through the notes and muttering while he took a pen out and started to write in the margins. Rick slung himself into a desk and tilted the chair back,

“So, you enjoy teaching as much as exploring dusty old tombs?”

“Yes. I like educating people and sharing knowledge.” Indy murmured, glancing up over his spectacles at Rick.

Rick smiled and sauntered over, resting his elbows on the desk, “I like this, watching you work with your glasses and bowtie.”

the corner of Indy's mouth twitched into a smile and he tilted his head, “Thank you.”

Rick leaned forward and kissed Indy's cheek then his lips, “You're welcome.”

Indy opened his mouth to speak but there was a knock on the door and Rick quickly went back to the seat he'd picked out. Indy opened the door and the first cluster of students came in, all clamoring for the professor's attention. Indy looked over their heads and smiled at Rick who nodded and settled in to listen to the lecture.

 


	5. Rules of Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indy and Rick do a bit of long-overdue 'bonding'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like 'Professor Henry Jr.' and 'Indiana Jones' are very different people almost. Henry Jr is more soft spoken, gentler, and not as confident while Indiana Jones is a more brash, fearless persona, someone who isn't afraid of anything.

By the end of Indy's lecture, Rick was leaning forward in his seat, his elbows propped up on the desk and his eyes focused entirely on the Professor. Indiana kept glancing at his beau and it was everything he could do to keep from blushing through the whole thing, he hadn't expected Rick to be nearly as interested as he seemed to be and it was incredibly flattering.

Indy dismissed his class and stood behind his desk, pretending to be incredibly fascinated with the lecture notes as he heard Rick slowly standing up. The scraping of his chair on the wooden floor made a shiver go up Indy's spine and it was very difficult to not smirk when he heard Rick's footsteps slowly making their way closer. He almost sighed when he felt Rick's arms wrap around his waist and pull him back,

“Good lecture, professor.” Rick murmured in Indy's ear.

“Oh? You thought so?”

“Yeah,” Rick sucked on Indy's earlobe lightly, “Good-looking, well-spoken, and smart? What can't you do?”

Indy smiled almost shyly at the praise and shifted, “Well, I don't know about all that . . . “

“I do.” Rick turned Indy around and pushed him up against the desk, their erections pressing together through their slacks.

Indy twitched and reached up to take his glasses off, “Rick . . . Not here.”

“C'mon, I've been nursing this since before you started class. I'll likely come in my pants if we don't do _something_!” Rick put his hands on the edge of the desk and rubbed up on Indy, kissing the professor's neck.

“Richard, I'm serious.” Indy said more firmly and he put a hand on Rick's chest, pushing him back.

Rick blinked then took a step back, “Shit, I'm sorry, sometimes it's hard to remember we're trying to keep this quiet.”

Indy sighed and sat in his chair, “I'm sorry too, I don't like hiding it or pushing you away and I _do_ want you right now, but I don't want us to get caught or worse.”

Rick puffed out his cheeks and nodded, looking back at the chalkboard with the diagrams and neatly scrawled notes with arrows and underlining,

“So Mythical Archaeology.” Rick smirked, “Why am I not surprised you teach this as a class?”

Indy cleared his throat and grabbed his suit jacket, grateful to have the subject changed, “Most people would never believe the slew of stories either of us have. So I made up an elective to get it out of my system, it counts for both theology and archaeology, hell, some students in Literature studies and philosophy have picked it up.”

“And this whole thing about Solomon's Crown sounds like a great adventure.” Rick turned and leaned back, “Tomb of Kings, a great mystery and the promise of infinite wisdom at the end?”

“Don't look at me like that, I go on digs when I'm paid to do so,” Indy pointed a finger at Rick severely, “And besides, every time I've gone after fairy tales and legends, it always ends with the artifacts being destroyed or too powerful or the government snatches them up.”

Rick walked back over and leaned on Indy's chair, “Not for me, how do you think I made my money?”

Indy furrowed his brow and scowled, “I am _not_ a smuggler or a thief, Richard.”

Rick grimaced, “Well, you make it sound like a bad thing, don't you think things like this should be in museums for anyone to see?”

“Is that why you sold artifacts to the highest bidder?” Indy pointed out scathingly.

There was silence then Rick stood up, “I needed money.”

“For opium.”

“That's none of your business,” Rick said lowly, “And you were there too!”

“I just wanted to try it, you'll notice I didn't bring any back with me.” Indy crossed his arms.

Rick was quiet and he looked off to the side, “I can quit it whenever I want.”

“You _will_ quit now.” Indy said, “It's dangerous and not good for you.”

“Why are we talking about this?” Rick asked in exasperation.

“Because,” Indy stood up, “I want you around for a while, dammit!”

Rick blinked and swallowed, “Show me.”

* * *

The door slammed behind them and Indy quickly locked it before going back to kissing Rick's neck, his glasses were missing as was his suit jacket, probably back in the classroom but he wasn't about to stop and go look for it as he grabbed hold of Rick's backside and lifted him onto the table in the back of the archive, he could feel Rick's fingers working furiously at Indy's bowtie and shirt buttons.

Indy shoved his suspenders off his shoulders and tugged Rick's shirt over his head, his fingers stroking over Rick's muscular chest and stomach before a hand shot down into Rick's trousers. The brunette breathed in sharply and thrust his erection into Indy's hand, Indy smiled, wrapping his fingers around Rick's balls and giving them a squeeze,

“If you're going to keep your mouth going like you have, why don't you put it to good u-”

Rick dropped to his knees immediately and fumbled with the buttons of Indy's slacks before he managed to get them around Indy's knees, he slowly ran his tongue and lips up and over Indy's cock then back down around the base to his balls. Indy hissed in sharply and leaned his head back,

“You sure like doing that.”

“You taste good.” Rick muttered into Indy's thigh before licking a stripe from the bottom of Indy's scrotum up to the head of his penis.

Indy sighed and stroked his fingers through Rick's hair gently once the head of his cock popped into Rick's mouth,

“You're a good boy, aren't you?” He murmured, his fingers skimming down to rub Rick's stubbly cheek as they hollowed around his cock.

Rick hummed and softly closed his eyes, pushing down into Indy's pubic hair, his fingers digging into Indy's thighs and Indy groaned,

“Alright, that's enough, come on.” He patted the table again, “I'm good, let's get you ready.”

Rick stood up, his lips puffy and his cheeks flushed as he turned around and bent over the table, Indy ran his fingers of one hand over one of Rick's buttocks then wound back and smacked him, Rick yelped and looked over his shoulder,

“Hey!”

“Shush.” Indy murmured and smacked the other side.

Rick yelped again and gripped the edges of the table, “C'mon, Indy . . . “

“Ask me nicely.” Indy brought his hand down again twice.

“Ah! Please, Indy, just fuck me already!”

Indy leaned over Rick, pressing into the seat of his pants and kissing just behind Rick's ear, “Will you be a good boy?”

Rick cocked an eyebrow and panted, “I- . . . yes!”

Indy rubbed his erection over the crotch of Rick's slacks, “Do you promise?”

“Yes!”

Indy reached around and undid Rick's belt and tugged his pants down until the scrunched around Rick's ankles, Rick breathed raggedly and shifted expectantly as Indy ran his fingers down Rick's spine to his tailbone then delved into the cleft of his ass, stroking his fingertips over Rick's asshole making the brunette twitch and push back.

“Hand me that bag.” Indy pointed with his free hand at the satchel he'd brought with him that morning.

Rick quickly passed it back over his shoulder, “Gonna do work on my back now, are you?”

“I don't think you'd like it if I went in dry.” Indy said gently as he rifled around before producing a small tub of petroleum jelly and taking a healthy glob of it on his fingers.

“No, I wouldn't.” Rick murmured, putting his head down on the table and closing his eyes as Indy slowly introduced a finger into him, “Hmm!”

“Good?”

“Really good. Another?”

“In a bit, just relax.” Indy leaned forward and kissed Rick's shoulder, shifting so his cock slid between Rick's legs and rubbed against the brunette's cock and balls.

Rick reached back and put his hand on Indy's hip, breathing evenly as a second entered him, Indy grunted then shifted back, using some more jelly on his penis before pressing the head against Rick's hole then he stepped back a bit. Rick blinked and looked around,

“What's wrong?”

“I want to see your face.” Indy said, gesturing for Rick to get onto the table.

Rick scrambled up onto the table and laid back, holding his legs behind his knees and Indy smiled fondly as he stepped back into position, holding his cock as he readied to push it in,

“Are you still okay?” He asked softly.

Rick nodded, “I'm fine.”

Indy nodded and pushed in, slowly working his way in until his hips pressed into Rick's backside, the brunette's head flopped back on the table and he let go of his legs so they could wrap around Indy's waist, he bit on his knuckle to muffle a soft moan.

The blonde professor smiled and leaned forward, shifting to prop one elbow on the table and lean his weight on it while his other hand wrapped around Rick's cock, stroking it in time with his slow, deliberate thrusts. Rick blinked several times, pulling the knuckle out of his mouth to reach down and put his hand on Indy's. His breathing leveled out and he closed his eyes, his muscles visibly relaxing and he moaned softly,

“Thought you wanted to . . . to not get caught?”

“I don't.” Indy said softly, stretching up to kiss Rick's jaw.

“But you're going so slow!”

“We have time.” Indy smiled.

“ . . . oh.” Rick's face flushed, “I've . . . I've never fucked like this before.”

“We're not 'fucking', Rick, I'm making love to you.” Indy chuckled, “I never just 'fuck', anyone can fuck, this takes skill and patience .”

He lightly squeezed Rick's cock and twisted his hand on the upstroke making the brunette arch his back and whimper, Rick looked down at their hands and bit his lip,

“That feels so good . . . “ He whispered, “C-Can I sit up?”

“Mhm.”

Indy stood up and helped Rick sit up more so the brunette could cling onto Indy tightly, his face buried in Indy's shoulder. Indy hugged Rick and thrust up into him a little faster, almost lifting Rick off the table completely. Rick panted, grunting with Indy's thrusts then his grip tightened and he made a strangled gasping sound and Indy felt Rick's cock flex between their stomachs and the warmth of Rick's cum. Rick's body tensed for a moment then sagged against Indy, the blonde smiled and kissed Rick's temple,

“That was a good one, huh?”

Rick nodded weakly, “I want to come again.”

“I'll get you there.”

Rick held onto Indy as the professor continued to slowly thrust up into him, shifting about until Rick gasped, Indy stopped and nodded,

“Alright, that's what I was looking for, let's get you hard again.”

Indy held still and waited a bit before he and Rick started kissing deeply, his fingers searching out sensitive spots on Rick's toned muscles, places that made Rick twitch and hiss into the kisses. Indy reached down and held Rick's prick while it hardened again, stroking his thumb over the tip,

“Ready?”

Rick nodded, wrapping himself around Indy again, “Yeah.”

Indy rolled into Rick a bit faster and more deliberate this time, the sound of their flesh lightly smacking together off-set with Rick making soft gasping sounds, his head lolled onto Indy's shoulder and he grit his teeth,

“Please . . . please I need to come . . . “

Indy smiled, tilting his hips so he would more directly stroke over Rick's prostate making the brunette have to bite down on Indy's shoulder to keep himself quiet as he spasmed and another, smaller jet of cum splashed against Indy's stomach. Indy slowly lowered Rick down on the table and leaned over him,

“I'm gonna finish off quickly, alright?”

Rick nodded blearily, his eyes were almost closed and his whole body was limp, Indy grabbed onto Rick's hips tightly and started to thrust fast enough that Rick had to hold on to the table edge, Indy grunted and grit his teeth,

“Almost there . . . almost . . . fuck . . . I'm gonna-”

He curled over Rick and breathed out sharply as he pumped semen into Rick's ass, Rick flopped back on the table as Indy slowly pulled out and put his head down on Rick's stomach, the brunette buried his fingers in Indy's short, mussed hair.

“ . . . that was really good.” Rick mumbled, “Think we should get up and get cleaned up before someone comes in and sees us though.”

Indy grunted and slowly got up, looking down at the rapidly congealing cum sticking in the hair on his stomach, “You came a lot.”

Rick gingerly sat up on the table, grimacing as cum trickled down his inner thigh as he stood up, “You made me come a lot.”

Indy smiled and went to his bag, pulling a handkerchief out, he reached around behind Rick and gently cleaned him up, chuckling as Rick blushed and closed his eyes,

“What?”

“I can do that myself.”

“Let me keep taking care of you, alright?”

“ . . . alright.” Rick sighed.

Indy stepped back, “Unless you don't like it?”

“No, I do, I'm just not used to it.” Rick reached down and retrieved his underpants and trousers.

Indy stopped wiping his stomach off and looked at Rick, “Surely you've had lovers that-”

“I don't _have_ 'lovers', Indy,” Rick said shortly, “I have people I have sex with. That's it.”

Indy pulled his pants up after cleaning off and stared at Rick, “Richard?”

Rick's back stiffened as he pulled his shirt back over his head, “What?”

“If I hurt you or you don't like something, you'll tell me, won't you?” Indy asked softly, buttoning his shirt up.

Rick stopped, his back to Indy and he stared at the wall, “You . . . you won't get mad, will you?”

“No.” Indy pulled his suspenders back onto his shoulders and slipped the bowtie under his shirt collar.

“Don't . . . “ Rick shifted uncomfortably, still not looking at Indy, “Don't hit me again. Please.”

Indy blinked, his head snapping up from tying his tie in surprise, “You mean when I spa-”

“Don't say it!” Rick's ears reddened and he scowled, “And yes, please don't do that anymore.”

The professor stood for a moment then quickly went up behind Rick who flinched away at first but Indy hugged him tightly,

“I wish you had said something.” Indy said gently, “I want you to enjoy yourself too.”

“I thought,” Rick swallowed, leaning back into Indy, “I thought since you wanted to do that, I should like it too but I didn't.”

“It's alright, I won't do that anymore.” Indy lightly kissed Rick's jaw under his ear, “We should really get going home and I seem to have misplaced my glasses.”

Rick nodded and turned around when Indy stepped away and grabbed the blonde's wrist, “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

They straightened their clothing, Indy smoothed his hair down as best he could and prepared to go back into the world as Indy unlocked the door.

 


	6. Steps in the Right Direction on a Rocky Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indy and Rick make a deal, Indy gets good and bad news.

Indy woke up slowly, it was a Friday so no classes and he had the whole weekend to . . . grade papers . . . work on his curriculum . . . make up tests . . . write lecture notes . . . 

The blonde sighed heavily and huffed, closing his eyes tighter until he heard a soft snore from his right, he opened one eye a crack then the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. Indy slowly rolled onto his side and tucked an arm under his head as he faced the sleeping Rick, the blonde gently reached out a hand to brush some of Rick’s hair off his forehead. 

They’d been living together like this for almost a month and it was heaven, Rick got a job doing some heavy lifting in the museum and assisting the students moving artifacts and he even gave a short lecture on Egypt and the tombs he’d explored. Indy was so proud of him and they were very happy, but Jones knew better than to get to attached or in too deep, he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, he slowly sat up a bit, propping himself up on his elbow and swallowed.

That was how it always went, he’d get comfortable then do something stupid or be gone for too long or even worse, the person would get tired of him and find someone better. He figured that with Rick and how they both could travel and both liked being ass-deep in dusty artifacts, that maybe, just maybe this one would work out.

Rick mumbled and rolled over, the blankets falling off mostly so he only had a leg and some of his middle covered and he snored a bit louder making Indy snort and slowly get up, swinging his legs over the side and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, staring tiredly at the wall and he was about to get up the gumption to put on clothes and tackle all the work he had lined up when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled backward. 

Indy yelped and he glared up at Rick who was tugging the duvet back over them both,

“Rick, I have work to do.”

“You have all weekend, you’ve been working way too hard this week.” Rick murmured, nuzzling Indy’s cheek. 

“That’s the normal amount of work I do, what are you talking about?” Indy sighed, letting Rick tuck him back into bed.

“No wonder you’re getting gray hairs. You need a vacation.” Rick sighed and his hand slid down into Indy’s shorts.

Indy blinked and looked down, eyebrow cocked, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Rick mumbled, his eyes still closed.

And it was true, Rick just had his hand on Indy’s penis and testicles but didn’t seem to be trying to arouse Indy and the blonde furrowed his brow in confusion,

“But why?”

“I like touching you there.” Rick slowly opened his eyes and smiled, “It’s warm.”

Indy snorted and sighed, “Alright, but I still need to do some work today.”

“Like I said, you need a vacation.”

“I already had a vacation.” Indy mumbled, shifting to put his arm around Rick’s shoulders, his hand pressed to the small of the brunette’s back.

“That wasn’t a vacation, Henry, you were on a dig and you always have trouble when you go on a dig.” Rick said flatly, “I’m talking about a  _ real  _ vacation. On a beach with an alcoholic beverage in hand.”

“I don’t like beaches.”

“But you do like alcohol.” Rick pointed out, nodding toward the empty snifter on the bedside table.

Indy scowled and sat up, brushing Rick’s hands off when he tried to pull Indy back to the bed,

“I didn’t ask for your input on my alcohol consumption.” Indy muttered and got up.

Rick sat up, “You’re making me quit opium but you’re allowed to drink yourself to death?”

“Alcohol isn’t illegal, Richard!” Indy snapped, “Bad enough I have to put a bridle on our relationship without having to worry about you getting busted and thrown in jail!”

Rick grimaced and shifted uncomfortably, “It isn’t that big a deal, Indy.”

Indy stopped halfway pulling his shirt over his head and his teeth ground, he tugged the shirt down and turned around, pointing a finger at Rick,

“That attitude is  _ exactly  _ why your pocketbook is in my safe and why I handle your paychecks,” He said as evenly as he could, “And why I don’t let you around town alone anymore.”

“I said I was sorry!” Rick got up, throwing his hands up in exasperation, “I just wanted a bit more than I’ll quit, I promise!”

“You’re damn right you’re going to quit because I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you clean if I have to handcuff you to me!” Indy’s voice rose a bit but he couldn’t help it anymore.

Rick rubbed the back of his neck, “Well . . . that last part doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ try to change the subject.”

Rick glared at Indy, “Fine, you want me to quit, then you have to stop drinking.”

Indy blinked, dropping his hand to his side, “Rick . . . “

“No, we either both get sober or neither of us do.” Rick snapped, “You might not go to jail for drinking but you get . . . you change when you’re drunk and I don’t like it!”

Indy blinked, “I change? What are you talking about?”

Rick grimaced and crossed his arms across his chest, “I don’t know, you’re just not the same. You get . . . you get really sad, Indy.”

Indiana tilted his head, “Sad?”

Rick shifted uncomfortably and nodded, “Really sad, bawling-your-eyes-out sad and you talk about your old girlfriends and your parents and it just . . . who’s Marion?”

Indy rubbed his eyes, “Someone I used to be . . .  _ involved  _ with. Look, it isn’t important, I haven’t seen her in a few years.”

“Alright, well if I quit opium, will you quit drinking like you do?” Rick asked, stepping closer.

Indy shifted and looked at Rick, their blue eyes met and he sighed, “Okay, I’ll cut back on drinking if you quit opium. We’ll do this together.”

Rick smiled, holding out his hand,  “Shake on it?”

Indy shook his head fondly and took the proffered hand, “You got it, partner.”

* * *

It was hell.

They both fell off the wagon more than once which resulted in fighting, yelling, Rick may or may not have punched Indy in the face and Indy may or may not have made Rick sleep on the couch more than once. Sex didn’t happen since they were so sick and short-tempered that it didn’t even come up and for the most part they stayed away from each other, wrapped up in their own misery.

“But we stuck it out.” Rick huffed, flopping on his back onto the couch in the front room, “Goddamn, I feel like a truck is parked on my head.”

“I hate that I agreed to this.” Indy muttered, looking up at the ceiling from where he was sitting in his armchair.

Rick sighed, “It’ll be worth it, right?”

“That’s what I keep telling myself.”

“I hate you so much for this.”

“Yeah, I hate me too.”

“But I’m glad you made me do it.” 

“ . . . me too.”

Sobriety was long in coming but after the first two months, they settled back into their more comfortable selves. They were sitting together on the couch, Rick was reading through Indy’s lecture notes for the next week while Indy marked up essays. It was a quiet, restful peace, that is until the phone rang, Indy huffed and got up to answer it,

“Hello? . . . Yes, this is him. What can I do for y- . . . “

Rick looked up when Indy paled and dropped the phone, the brunette opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Indy quickly picked the receiver back up, muttered a hurried apology and a ‘I’m on my way’ before hanging up and running upstairs.

Rick put the papers he’d been reading down and hurried after the professor,

“What was that all about? What are you doing?”

Indy looked up from pulling on some pants while simultaneously shoving clothes into a duffell, 

“I have to go.” He said hurriedly, grabbing for his shoes.

“Go where?” Rick’s eyes widened in growing alarm.

Indy stopped and licked his lips, he slowly looked at Rick and took a slow breath, “I . . . A few years ago, I was supposed to get married and I . . . I got cold feet and took off. The girl and I were on and off for a long time and we were just going to tie the knot and I left, hadn’t spoken to her in a while until now.”

“Why?” Rick asked softly, his face gave away how crushed he was by this revelation.

“Because she . . . “ Indy swallowed and looked off to the side, “She’s dying.”

Rick blinked, “She’s sick?”

“Yes and she’s asking for me.” Indy fidgeted then when back to packing, “I have to g- what are  _ you  _ doing?”

Rick had pulled his suitcase out and was stuffing a change of clothes into it, “I’m going with you.”

“Rick . . . “

“No, I’m not letting you go wherever it is you’re going to face this alone. And the thought of you coming home alone after that is knotted up my guts.” Rick muttered, shoving his feet into his shoes and shrugging into a sweater.

Indy stopped and grabbed Rick, pulling him closer to kiss him, then putting his head down on Rick’s shoulder,   
“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Let’s go.”

* * *

The car ride was silent with Indy and Rick holding hands between them, Rick would give Indy’s hand a squeeze and rub his thumb over the back of Indy’s hand periodically which put Indy at ease a bit, but his heart was still hammering away in his chest.

The professor just knew things couldn’t keep going so well, he’d been too happy for too long and now he was waiting for the inevitable calamity to happen. 

The train ride was only a few hours and they were the only ones riding at this time and for that, Indy was grateful as the last thing he wanted was to make Rick keep his hands to himself, by the end of the trip he was leaning on Rick while his partner held him tightly.

Indy and Rick dropped their things off at a hotel then rushed to the hospital, they were directed to a room where a single lamp was on with an older man, who Indy recognized as Harold Oxley, an old mutual friend, snoring soft in the corner with a little boy on his lap also fast asleep but there, propped up in the bed by several pillows with her eyes facing forward was Marion Ravenwood and Indy’s heart shot into his throat then plummeted into his shoes.

Rick stepped back to lean on the wall across from the door in the hall while Indy slowly went in,

“Took you long enough, Jones.” Marion said softly and she smiled wearily.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Indy asked softly, glancing at the snoozing pair in the corner.

“You were busy with your own things and to be honest, I’ve had so much more to worry about.” Marion gestured to the little boy.

“He’s yours?” Indy asked then wanted to kick himself, of course it was her child.

Marion shifted and breathed out, her face was wane and she looked so thin, “Yup, he’s mine alright. Has my bad attitude and his father’s charm.”

Indy sat down next to the bed and took her hand gently, it was so frail and it shook slightly, “Colin always was pretty smooth.”

“You would know.” Marion said, chuckling then coughed raggedly, “But . . . There’s something I need to tell you, I wish I hadn’t been so bitter and angry before or I would have said something sooner. Colin wasn’t his father.”

Indy blinked, looking wide-eyed at Marion, “He isn’t?”

“No, Indy, he wasn’t. Colin was a wonderful parent and husband but he and I never had any children together.” Marion closed her eyes tiredly and swallowed, “I’m sorry, I’m so tired . . . “

“It’s alright, take your time, I’m not going anywhere.” Indy said, leaning closer.

Marion chuckled again, “This time at least, sorry that wasn’t nice. I know why you left and I’m fine with it now.”

Indy grimaced, “I’m so sor-”

“Don’t give me apologies now that I’m dying, asshole,” Marion muttered, turning to look at Indy with a cocked brow, “You’re not sorry and I’m glad you left, we lived our lives as best we could now shut up and let me finish.”

“Sorry.”

“That little boy’s name is . . . “ Marion sighed, “Henry Walton Jones III.”

Indy blinked and it took a few seconds for the information to register and when if finally all clicked together, his mouth dropped open and he couldn’t speak. Once he managed to get his tongue to cooperate with his screaming brain, his voice came out strained and it cracked slightly,

“ . . . He-He’s . . . “ Indy pointed between himself and the sleeping child.

Marion nodded, “He just turned eleven.”

Indy felt like his brain had short-circuited again and he open and closed his mouth like a fish before his shoulders started to shake and he couldn’t look at Marion,

“All this time . . .?”

“I should have told you I was pregnant but I just couldn’t do that to you.” Marion gently reached over and stroked Indy’s hair when he put his head down on the bed.

“Why did you let me leave? Why didn’t you say anything?” Indy said, he took his glasses off and tried to keep his voice down.

“Indy, you  _ had  _ to leave, we both know exactly why you didn’t get married to me.” Marion nodded toward the door where Rick was doing his very best to pretend he didn’t hear them.

Indy blinked, looking up at her, “I-I would have stayed.”

“You would have been miserable, Indy,” Marion shook her head, “I couldn’t do that to you or us. I want you to be happy.”

“But my son-”

“Is going to need you now.” Marion cut through his protests, her eyes going hard, “I might not have told you but your name is on the birth certificate and you’re the one who will get custody of him when I pass away, not  _ if  _ I pass away, but when and my time is running out.”

Indy swallowed and looked down at their hands, Marion reached over with her free hand and tilted the professor’s chin up,

“You’re all he’ll have now.”

Indy was quiet then he sat up straighter, “I’ll-I'll try my best.”

“I know you will,” Marion leaned back in the pillows and closed her eyes tiredly, “I’m glad you’re here, Indy, I’ve missed you so much.”

Indy smiled, “I missed you too, I thought about you a lot.”

“I’ll bet,” Marion chuckled shortly then gestured to the door, “So who’s the tall, dark, and handsome you’ve got now?”

“That’s Rick, I met him on my last dig. He and I-” Indy’s face turned slightly red and he looked away.

“Are more than just good friends, I get it,” Marion snorted, her eyes sliding closed for a long blink before opening again, “Is he a good man? Do you trust him?”

Indy nodded, “I really do, I think this one is going to work out, but I promise that if I so much as suspect something, he’s out.”

“Are you happy with him?” Marion asked seriously.

“I am.” 

“Good, you need someone that  makes you happy.”

“He got me to stop drinking so I guess that’s something.” Indy half-joked then grimaced when he saw Marion’s eyes welling up with tears, “I . . . I mean, it was getting out of hand.”

“I’m proud of you, Jones. Now introduce me to your ‘friend’ while we still have time for chit-chat.”

Indy had half-a-mind to tell her not to joke like that but he bit his tongue, waving Rick to come in,

“Marion, this is Rick. Rick, this is Marion.”

Rick shuffled smiled uneasily, “I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances.”

“Me too, you seem like a swell guy.” Marion’s eyes slid closed again, “Sorry, I’m so tired.”

“It’s alright. Just rest.” Indy said gently.

“No, I don’t want to rest, I want to hear about your last dig or whatever you’re lecturing about or which students are your favorite or hell, the weather. I want to do anything other than lie here and wait.” Marion didn’t open her eyes again but her voice left no room for argument.

“Alright, I’ll start from when Rick and I met.” Indy said gently.

He told her everything he could remember, from the opium den to the awkward trip back home and all about the things he’d brought back. He kept talking even after he felt Rick put a hand on his shoulder as he rushed out the door for help and the nurses came in. Indy kept talking as he was ushered into the hallway and he heard the boy, his son, wake up and start yelling. He kept talking as Rick held him in the hallway and Marion was pronounced dead and Oxley was holding the boy tightly while giving Indy a sympathetic look and the other shoe fell hard with a resounding thud.


	7. Digs and Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indy acquires a few more responsibilities and old friends come calling.

It was too quiet, Indy sat staring at the wall of the hotel he and Rick had gotten for the night, they hadn’t originally meant to stay the night but then neither had expected Marion to pass away and there was the matter of Henry Junior . . . 

“What do I do?” Indy murmured, rubbing his chin uneasily and looking nervously at the door.

“The best you can? I have no idea about any of this . . . “ Rick grimaced and sat next to Indy, putting his arm around the professor’s shoulders, “I’m really sorry your, um . . . “

“Ex-girlfriend, Rick, it’s alright, you can say it.” Indy said softly.

“That you . . . had a kid with . . . “ Rick looked off to the side, “Did you know then that you were . . . you know?”

“Yes, I knew,” Indy sat back and sighed heavily, “I loved Marion a great deal but it wasn’t the marrying kind of love, I think we both hoped it would become such but it just . . . it didn’t.”

“Why would you put yourself throu-”

Indy shook his head, “It’s complicated, my career requires I display a certain . . . normalcy and my father has expectations of me, it just seemed easier to pretend.”

“Easier for who?” Rick frowned.

Indy opened his mouth to respond but there was a knock on the door, Indy jumped to his feet and hurried to answer it and then had to fight to keep from sighing as Oxley stood there with the boy in tow. The child was snuffling with his face pressed into Oxley’s side while clinging to his arm. Indiana adjusted his glasses and looked around,

“Do you really think now is the time for this?”

Oxley’s eyebrow rose and he tilted his head back to peer through his spectacles at Indy, “Henry, this child has just lost his mother and while I would not at all be inconvenienced by him in my home, I am not the boy’s legal guardian. That being said, I do not expect any of us to immediately adjust nor am I thrusting a child on you, but we must start somewhere.”

The blonde shifted and nodded, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to come off as . . . well . . . “

“I completely understand, Henry,” Oxley nodded his head, “We are all a little shaken.”

He was about to step into the room but Indy put a hand out and licked his lips,

“Wait, how do I explain . . . ?” He nodded his head toward Rick who was doing his best to go unnoticed.

Oxley’s eyebrow remained firmly raised and his mouth pursed further, “Henry Jones, I don’t think there is a child alive that cares who loves them as long as they are indeed loved. Now, would you mind? It is not exactly balmy out here.”

Indy stepped back from the door and the older man with the child strode in. He sat down in an armchair with Henry III crawling into his lap almost immediately, which was a little awkward as he was pretty tall for his age and Oxley wasn’t a very big man to begin with. Indy shut the door and sat next to Rick again.

Oxley cleared his throat and patted Henry’s back lightly, “Henry,” Both Indy and the boy looked up and Oxley chuckled, “The third, I mean, this is your father.”

Henry blinked and looked at Indy then back to Oxley and pouted, “What about Dad?”

Indy grimaced and shifted uneasily, he felt like something inside him kept twitching and constricting, he’d abandoned Marion and Colin had been there for her and the child and now he had to try and pick up a mantle he’d never been prepared for nor knew was his to hold in the first place. He blamed himself really, he shouldn’t have wrangled Marion into his life and he should have been more careful and he should have-

“Colin loved you very much and will always be your dad, Henry, but this man is the one that helped your mother make you.” Oxley explained.

Henry blinked at Indy and he slowly turned around on Oxley’s lap and faced the blonde, his lips pouted and eyes narrowed as if in deep thought then he sighed,

“So . . . you’re my father?”

“Yes.” Indy nodded and tried a reassuring smile but he was sure it was just a grimace.

“Then who’s he?” Henry pointed at Rick.

Rick leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, “I’m your father’s partner.”

“Partner?” Henry furrowed his brow.

Indy looked at Rick, trying to convey with his eyes how utterly uncalled for that was right off the bat but Rick was still focused on Henry and probably blatantly ignoring Indy.

“Your father and I are a couple.” Rick explained.

Indy gaped at Rick then looked at Henry who was frowning then he looked at Indy and shifted, 

“So . . . are you  _ both  _ my father then?” He cocked his head to the side.

“No, no, just me.” Indy shook his head dismissively then licked his lips, “Henry, you understand that since your mother has . . . passed away, that I’m your legal guardian?”

“What does that mean?” Henry furrowed his brow and leaned back into Oxley.

“It means that you have to come and live with me.” Indy said then wanted to kick himself, that sounded so cold, “I mean, I would like you to.”

Henry looked in a panic at Oxley, “What about you?”

“I can come and stay for a while until you get settled.” Oxley assured, “And I will visit.”

“Of course,” Indy said, nodding gratefully to Oxley, “As long as he needs.”

Henry shifted and frowned at his hands, tears welling up in his eyes, “What about my stuff?”

“We’ll send for it,” Indy said quickly, “And you can have any of the extra rooms you want, I have a large house.”

“Are you rich?” Henry asked.

“Well, I do make a bit of money at my digs when they’re successful.” Indy shifted and took his glasses off to rub his eyes tiredly, he wasn’t good at this.

“‘Digs’?” Henry blinked, “Like what mom and grandpa did?”

“Exactly,” Oxley smiled, “You always enjoyed stories about his and your mother’s exploits, I can promise you that your father has many tales to tell as well.”

“I’ve got a few myself.” Rick nodded, “Maybe we can take you with us, Hank.”

Henry frowned, “It’s ‘Henry’.”

“Right, Henry.” Rick smirked and looked at Indy, “How long before he starts going by the dog’s name too?”

“Quiet, you.” Indy’s ears reddened and Henry looked around curiously.

“Story for another time?” Rick asked, tilting his head.

“Perhaps we should resume in the morning,” Oxley said, “It is  _ well _ past both mine and Henry’s bedtime.”

Henry moved so Oxley could stand up and looked at the two other men before holding his hand out to Indy,

“It was nice to meet you.”

Indy smiled at the learned formality and shook Henry’s hand, “The feeling is mutual, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I guess.” Henry followed Oxley back out the door.

The older man stopped in the doorway to put his hat on and smiled at Indy, saying in a hushed voice, “You’re doing fine, take a breath and relax.”

“Thank you.” Indy said softly then closed the door after waving the two off. 

He collapsed on the bed and looked at Rick who was sliding up onto the bed to wrap around Indy,

“That went better than expected.”

“I think you put too much pressure on yourself, Jones.” Rick shook his head before resting it on Indy’s shoulder, looking up at him, “You’re so tense.”

“Can you blame me?” Indy took his glasses off and unbuttoned his shirt a bit.

“Nope, you handled that better than I think I would have, but then I’ve never gotten a woman pregnant so I’m not sure what I have to compare.” Rick sighed and closed his eyes, “I never thought I’d be settling down or having a kid.”

“Likewise,” Indy murmured, “I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

“Ready or not, it is happening.”

“I’m scared I’m gonna mess this up like my dad did.” Indy whispered.

RIck propped himself up on his elbow, “You won’t, okay? You’re a good person and you’re going to try your best, I know you will. Besides, I'm here to help and keep you from being a stuffy old so-and-so.”

He smoothed his hand over Indy’s forehead and bent down to kiss him lightly before lying back down. Indy rolled over and pressed his head under Rick’s chin,

“I’m glad you’re here, I don’t know if I could handle all this alone.”

Rick smiled and put a hand on the back of Indy’s head, “And I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

“It’s ‘Mutt’.”

Indy looked at his son and had to fight the smirk that threatened to break his scowl, “Alright,  _ Mutt _ , you’re still in trouble for picking a fight at school.”

Rick was sitting in an armchair pretending to read a newspaper and was absolutely  _ not  _ smiling. ‘Mutt’ crossed his arms and glared up at Indy,

“Well, he had it coming!”

“I’m sure, but violence doesn’t solve anything.” Indy tried to explain.

Rick snorted from the chair, licked his thumb and turned the paper over, “Hasn’t been my experience.”

“Richard, please don’t.” Indy snapped.

Mutt frowned, “What’s the point of showing me how to box and stuff if I can’t ever use it?”

“That’s for self-defense, not for picking fights.” Indy rubbed his forehead and was about to launch into a lecture about responsibility for one’s actions and something else relevant to the situation but there was a knock on the door.

Rick hopped up and folded the paper on his chair, “I shall get it.”

Mutt snickered at Rick as the brunette made an exaggerated show of going to the door, Indy turned to his son and cocked an eyebrow, 

“We aren’t done here, young man.”

Mutt snorted, “I’ll bet.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

Indy opened his mouth but was cut off by a loud exclamation from the door,

“Hey, what’re you two doing here?” Rick said sounding excited.

“Mr. O’Connell, so happy to see you!” An English woman’s voice.

“Hello there, Rick, old chum!” And a man’s voice.

“How’d you find me?” Rick’s voice was getting closer as he lead the two people into the room.

“It wasn’t easy,” The woman took her hat off and then stopped to see Indy and Hank, “Oh, hello, I’m Evelyn Carnahan and this is my brother, Johnathan. We’re-”

“Old friends of Rick here.” Johnathan held his hand out and Indy shook it.

He shook Evelyn's hand as well, "Excellent, I'm-"

"Dr. Henry Jones, your reputation precedes you." Evelyn smiled pleasantly, "We were actually very happy to find you and Rick were in the same place."

“Nice to meet you, I take it you are not from Bedford?”

Johnathan chuckled, “Why, what gave us away?”

“Call it a hunch.” Indy tapped the side of his nose then gestured to Mutt who was still sulking and had backed toward the stairs probably intent on escaping social interaction, “This is my son, Henry-”

“Mutt.” Mutt sauntered up and held his hand out to Johnathan, “My name’s Mutt.”

Indy closed his eyes for a moment to gather his patience as Johnathan laughed and clapped Mutt on the back,

“Well, Mutt, old sport, ever been to the Middle East?”

Mutt shook his head and Indy turned to Rick and Evelyn, “Hm?”

“We have a job for Rick, if he wants it, of course and your long list of accomplishments, Dr. Jones, certainly makes you two the ideal candidates for this . . . caper.” Evelyn explained, looking between the two men, “Unless you are currently engaged in another assignment?”

“No, actually, had a bit of a lull these past few months.” Indy gestured to the sitting room and they moved to be more comfortable, “A welcome reprieve if I’m honest.”

“Oh, well, I hope you are not against a rather large job? We can pay and if we are successful, there will be a great deal of incentive.” Evelyn smoothed her skirt and bit the corner of her lip lightly.

“Depends.” Indy inclined his head expectantly and Rick leaned forward in his chair.

Evelyn cleared her throat and pulled a notebook out of her handbag, “We have reason to believe that we’ve located a vault of King Solomon, well, one of them at least, but this one is said to hold his crown. And . . . if the legends are to be believed, the crown can grant the wearer indeterminable knowledge and wisdom.”

Indy pinched his lower lip between his thumb and forefinger in thought then leaned back in his chair, “I would assume you have more than just a rumor or two to go on?”

“We have this.” Evelyn opened her notebook and produced several sheafs of aged paper, “It’s one of three copies of a manuscript found in a sealed jar in Jerusalem that details the location of Solomon’s ‘source of power’ which we believe is in reference to the Crown.”

Indy took the papers carefully as Rick glanced at Johnathan and Mutt, 

“Let’s let the bookworms work,” He stood up, nodding to the front of the house, “C’mon Johnathan, Mutt and me’ll show you around Bedford, it ain’t much but it’s alright.”

Johnathan and Mutt gratefully got to their feet and hurried to follow Rick out to the car while Indy and Evelyn watched them go with eyebrows raised, Evelyn shook her head and smiled fondly,

“Good to see nothing’s changed. Anyway, I can translate that for you if you’d-”

“I can read Hebrew, but thank you.” Indy murmured as he looked back at the papers muttering to himself then he looked up and handed them back, “Seems like about the same amount of information I’ve had send me across the globe before. Details?”

“Well the expedition will be headed by myself, of course, with yourself and Rick accompanying. Oh and we’ll have a team of laborers, obviously, and my brother will most likely tag along.” Evelyn shrugged, “I’m sure this is all old hat to you.”

“Indeed,” Indy looked up over his spectacles then took them off and sat back, “I will have to make arrangements and speak to my employers but I’m sure we can work something out that will be beneficial to both parties. When do you plan on leaving?”

“As soon as possible, we are not planning on staying in Bedford for very long but we can always meet up later.” Evelyn smiled pleasantly, “Honestly this is a little heady for me, I have read about many of your findings and never dreamed of our paths crossing.”

Indy smiled and ducked his head a bit, “Well, thank you, Rick has told me quite a bit about your exploits as well, Hamunaptra was one of the places I wanted to research, but never got the funding. I suppose there are only certain myths my benefactors are comfortable with me chasing.”

“I can sympathize, that expedition was funded by my personal savings because no one would take me seriously. Magical lost cities? Perish the thought.” She smiled and shook her head, “I would greatly appreciate any help you can garner.”

“Of course,” He nodded, “Would you and your brother care to stay for dinner? My cook is excellent.”

“If we wouldn’t be imposing, we’d love to.” 

They spent the next hour or so exchanging stories and pleasantries and Indy couldn’t help but agree with Rick’s description of Evelyn, she was very intelligent, quick-witted, and had a kind of energy about her that Indy didn’t find in many people on subjects of history and ancient topics aside from rabid students hoping for either an easy grade or . . . well,  _ other things _ .

Before he realized it, they both had glasses of wine in hand and were laughing with a record of something that Indy forgot he had playing quietly in the background. The front door opened and Rick and Johnathan stepped in with Mutt between them looking a bit stickier with something akin to (or it just was) chocolate in the corner of his mouth. Indy looked up,

“Where have you been all this time?”

“Just around.” Rick smiled, nodding to Evelyn, “He didn’t bore you to death, did he, Evie?”

“Not at all, in fact,” Evelyn or 'Evie', apparently, stood up and set her wineglass down, “I find Dr. Jones’s conversational skills refreshing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Johnathan looked around at everyone gathered and Rick snorted.

“It means she thinks we’re boorish.” He explained, “Rather snobbish of you, princess, don’t you think?”

“No and don’t call me that, Mr. O’Connell.” Evie narrowed her eyes but she was still slightly smiling, then again perhaps it was just the wine tingeing her mood.

Rick held up a hand and went to pick up the bottle, examining the remaining contents, “You two got along then?”

Indy turned to Mutt and pointed at the smudge on his face, “Didn’t spoil your dinner, did you?”

“No,” Mutt shook his head and rubbed at his face with his sleeve, “Rick said that it was fine.”

Indy looked at Rick and frowned but the brunette only shrugged and smiled over his shoulder, “One scoop won’t kill him, Indy, put down the riot act.”

“You are-”

“I know, I know, so how about dinner?” Rick smiled winningly and set the bottle back down, “Then you and Evie can give the details of what you’ve undoubtedly agreed to do.”

“How do you know-”

“Indy, I can tell when you’re excited.” Rick winked then gestured to the bottle of wine.

Indiana blinked and looked at his glass, only now realizing he’d drunk a lot more than he probably should have but he shook his head and stood up, palming the glass and leading the way to the dining room where he and Evie relayed the plans of the expedition while Mutt listened with wide, excited eyes and Johnathan and Rick nodded with faux serious faces.

It was, all in all, a very pleasant evening.

* * *

“Hey.”

Indy looked up from slipping his suspender off and nodded to Rick, “Hey yourself.”

Rick shut the door behind him and moved up behind Indy, sliding hands over the professor’s hips and pulling him closer,

“Put the kid to bed, was a long day.” He pressed his face into the crook of Indy’s neck and breathed in deeply.

“Evie and her brother seem nice.” Indy said, leaning back into Rick and closing his eyes.

“You and Evie hit it off pretty quickly.” Rick pointed out, kissing Indy’s shoulder.

“We have similar interests, she’s very charming.” Indy shrugged the shoulder that Rick wasn’t busy worrying a bruise into and chuckled, “Are you jealous?”

“ . . . no.” Rick muttered, his left hand sliding down to stroke Indy’s inner thigh.

“I thought you  _ liked  _ it when people showed interest in me?” Indy murmured, closing his eyes.

“I do, but for some reason the way she looks at you bothers me.” Rick muttered, cupping Indy through his slacks.

Indy chuckled and turned around, putting his arms around Rick’s shoulders, “You do realize that if I have no intentions, nothing will happen, yes?”

“Maybe I don’t want to take a chance.”

"Is Evie really that predatory?"

"No, she's not at all, she's too kind and well-bred for that kind of thing, unless you get her drunk, then she might try and kiss you but otherwise . . . I don't know, I'll get over it."

“Are you suggesting I turn down the expedition invite?”

“No . . . “ Rick sighed and pushed his hair back off his forehead, “No, we should do the dig, been a while since we stretched our legs and I can tell you’re excited.”

“How can you tell?” Indy chuckled softly and started to kiss a line up Rick’s neck.

“You could barely contain it, in your own way.” Rick sighed and walked them back to the bed, “And your eyes light up.”

“Might have been the wine, it’s been a long time since I’d had a drink.” Indy grunted as his knees hit the bed and he sat down, moving his hands up to Rick’s hips.

Rick took Indy’s glasses off his face and set them aside, cupping the blonde’s face in his hands and stroking his cheeks with work-roughened thumbs,

“Maybe, but you were doing pretty well so I didn’t say anything. I will say that Mutt is not happy about being left behind.”

“Don’t call my son ‘Mutt’, it’s childish.” Indy shook his head and leaned back, “Were you leading up to something or are we going to talk ourselves to sleep?”

“C’mon, let little Henry be called ‘Mutt’ if he wants, _Indiana_.” Rick shook his head, letting Indy go and sitting next to him to kick his boots off and pull his pants off, “Just because we had to grow up immediately doesn’t mean the poor kid has to.”

Indy sighed as a pantless Rick crawled up onto his lap with tented underpants, Indy held Rick’s ass in his hands and squeezed it slowly, eyebrow raised,

“I still don’t like him picking fights at school.”

“You’re right, we’ll have to deal with that, but for now . . . “ He wrapped his arms around Indy’s neck and kissed him.

Indiana sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over RIck’s ass then slipped under the fabric of Rick’s shorts and smirked as he felt Rick’s ass flexing while he made little thrusts back into Indy’s hands. He settled Rick slowly down in his lap so the brunette could feel Indy’s own erection while they deepened the kisses.

“Been a bit since we fucked last, huh?” Rick grunted as his shorts were shoved down to his knees.

“Having a full-time job and a child does take a bit of energy.” Indy said, grimacing apologetically, “You’ve been a great help, Rick.”

Rick smiled, “Don’t mention it, darlin’, Mutt’s a great kid if a little stubborn and strong-willed and hey, that’s what partners do.”

Indy rolled them over and grabbed Rick’s wrists, holding them above the brunette’s head, “Do you love me?”

“You know I do.” RIck murmured, wrapping his legs around Indiana’s waist.

They kissed again, slower this time and Indy slid one hand down the bed to undo his trousers and get them around his knees before he reached back to stroke a finger between RIck’s asscheeks,

“You shaved?”

“Mhm.” 

Rick closed his eyes as Indy shifted down the bed and knelt between Rick’s bent knees and pressed his lips in an open-mouthed kiss to Rick’s thigh a few inches above his groin. RIck breathed out slowly and grunted, putting his hands behind his head and smiling,

“I cannot  _ wait  _ to see you in that fedora again . . . “

Indy looked up from sucking on the skin behind Rick’s ballsack, “You like it that much?”

“Something about it . . . “ Rick shrugged then frowned when Indy stood up and wandered off, “Uh, hey, where are you going?”

Indy rifled in his closet for a moment then came back with the hat firmly in place and Rick blinked and then he smiled, stretching out and arching his back,

“Dr. Jones, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to seduce me.”

Indy smirked and made his way back to the bed, running a hand down Rick’s mid-line to stroke deft fingertips along Rick’s cock then he fisted it a few times,

“I like that look on your face.” Indy murmured as he ran his other hand down to a drawer in the nightstand to search for lubricant.

Indiana always felt different when he donned his trademark hat, the look of a hardened, no-nonsense archaeologist gave him a kind of confidence that he might akin to an addiction, but he was more than aware this persona wasn’t a problem. 

Rick grunted as fingers slid inside and he sighed contentedly as Indy slowly finger-fucked him until he was a gooey, panting mess,

“Think I was ready an hour ago,” Rick mumbled, “Can you mount up now?”

Indy chuckled and pulled his fingers out and crawled up behind him, “Anything you want, sweetheart.”

Rick smiled then sighed as Indy slid in, “Oh! There it is . . . “

Indy kissed Rick’s neck while he thrust and his fingers dug into the duvet under Rick’s head, the brunette took the hat off Indy’s head and set it on his own head, he propped himself up on his elbows to kiss Indiana. The blonde grunted and reached down to grabbed one of Rick’s legs and shifted them onto their sides, he didn’t last much longer after that and he fellated Rick to completion and the brunette rolled over to cuddle with his pillow while Indy got up to clean up.

Indiana looked up in the mirror for a moment, he grabbed his robe and left his and Rick’s room, going down the hallway to where Hen- . . .  _ Mutt _ ’s room was located. He carefully opened the door and was only a little surprised that Mutt wasn’t in bed at all and the window was open. Indy cocked an eyebrow and moved to the window where Mutt was sitting out on the roof, he sat on the windowsill and leaned on the frame,

“Can’t sleep?”

Mutt glanced over at him and shrugged, “I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Indy looked up at the relatively clear sky.

“Mom.”

Indy frowned, they had talked at length about Marion’s passing, what she and Indy thought of afterlife, where she might be now and Indy had made a point to keep the door open on grief and had done his best to steer Mutt toward expressing those emotions as much as he wanted. He supposed this was all born of how his own mother’s death was more or less passed over without more than a bare acknowledgement, Indy would be lying if he said that it didn’t still bother him some twenty-three years later.

“What about her?” Indy shifted.

“Just her in general,” Mutt shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Indy nodded, “I think about her out of the blue sometimes too.”

“Do you?” Mutt looked over his shoulder at Indy.

“Sure,” Indy leaned his head back, “I think about the good times we had, adventures we had. Your mother was a strong, fearless woman.”

“But you didn’t love her enough to stay with her.”

Indy flinched as if struck and looked away, “Hen- Mutt, please try to understand, it wasn’t because I didn’t love your mother very much, it was just . . . “

Mutt stared back out at the sky, his jaw clenched, “Do you love Rick?”

“Yes, I very much do.”

“Are you going to stay with him?”

“As long as he wants me, yes.”

“Okay.” Mutt hugged his knees.

Indy grimaced and shifted, “I assure you that neither I or Rick are going anywhere any time soon, Mutt.”

“You better not.” Mutt muttered and put his chin on his knees.

Indiana sighed and smiled a bit, putting a hand on Mutt’s shoulder, “You have nothing to worry about, I-”

“So that means I get to go on the dig, right?” Mutt turned around to kneel in front of Indy, his mouth set in a thin line.

“Um, hold on, I didn’t say that.” Indy shifted out of the window and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why not? I could be a big help!” Mutt crawled back through the window to stand in front of Indy, fists clenched at his sides.

“The last time I had a kid with me, things got messy. This isn’t a field trip to the museum, Mutt, it could be very dangerous and  you have school.” Indiana tried to reason but he could see that Mutt wasn’t buying it, “Look, we’ll talk about this in the morning, alright? It’s well past your bedtime.”

Mutt opened his mouth to further the discussion but closed it after the look Dr. Jones gave him made his mouth shut with a snap, the boy turned and stormed to his bed and threw himself down on the bed. Indiana sighed and shook his head, moving to the door, 

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

Mutt mumbled something into the pillow.

Indy smirked and leaned on the doorjamb, “I love you,  _ Henry Junior _ .”

That got his head to shoot up and he glared at Indy, “I love you too,  _ Henry Junior _ .”

The professor nodded and shut the door, definitely his kid that one.


End file.
